


Give It Time

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Complete, Defiant Captor, During Canon, F/M, Ficlet, Kidnapping, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Charlotte La Bouff/Dr. Facilier, One-Sided Relationship, Scheming, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Love, Villianous Crush, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Dr. Facilier's got another plan underneath all his other plans.





	Give It Time

 

 

 

 

 

**Give It Time**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      Dr. Facilier had another plan, another trick up his sleeve. He was gonna kill the fat man and Naveen once the former butler married Big Daddy's little princess. After Lawrence married Charlotte La Bouff, after they get their froggy prince and Tiana back from the bayou, after killin' Big Daddy and givin' his and all of the people of New Orleans souls to his Friends on the Other Side, he was gonna make Charlotte his girl forever. 

 

He'd been eyein' her for quite some time now and wanted her to be his. And he will have all his dreams come true. Soon. 

 

He just had to be patient and wait for the opportune moment to start his plans. Startin' with gettin' his shadow to bring Miss La Bouff to the emporium. 

 

 

* * *

It took some time, but there she was. She was finally here in his world, where she truly and rightfully belonged, in Facilier's opinion. She sat, unconscious in one of his chairs. Her head was resting on her crossed arms on his table. 

 

He silently casted a spell on the girl. It would enable her to understand the shadows' way of speaking, just like Facilier. 

 

Time passes by an hour. She had been unconscious for quite some time now. The Shadow Man gently shook her, testing to see if she was awake yet. 

 

She moaned and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She blinked a few times to clear her fuzzy vision. She slowly lifted her head up and nearly screamed in shock and horror. 

 

Facilier held his hands up in peace. "Now, hold up there, darlin'. Please don't be makin' a scene just yet, doll." He smiled in a gentle, friendly way. "Please allow me to explain." 

 

He told her a slightly edited version of the truth. He definitely didn't wanna tell her that he was planning to kill her father, after all. Maybe later. Way, way into the future. Maybe. But for now, he told her all the rest of his plans. 

 

Of course, she wasn't happy at all when he finished telling her of his plans. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to glare at him from beneath long eyelashes. The glare didn't work on him and he thought it only made her look like she was cutely pouting at him.

 

He inwardly chuckled as she ranted at him in anger. Ah, she was a spitfire. A darling little spitfire, at that. He felt himself falling harder for her. 

 

 

"You don't own me," she spat out, glaring at both Facilier and his shadow.

 

 

"Everything can be bought." The shadow smiled. "Give it time."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
